Katniss' Steamy Elevator Ride
by Thomascliff
Summary: Follow the adventures of Katniss in her life after the dramatic hunger games trilogy. There'll be romance, action, and tragedy so buckle up!
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Whitelock meets Katniss Everdeen

I stood onto the balcony, the wind blew through my hair. All I could think about Mr. Whitelock, or as I called him Mr. WhiteCOCK. After I won the hunger games I could have anything that I wanted, that is when I met Mr. Whitelock, the sexiest man in the world. He talked in a deep, seductive voice. Mhmm he had a fine ass, everywhere that I look I can only think of his long, hard penis. The banister even seemed to be his rock hard wood. Mmmm, I want it in my mouth. I want to be his. I want him to fuck me in the arse, and then again doggy style. "Katniss Everdeen"; Oh my god it's him! "What the fuck are you doing Mrs everdeen, because from where I am standing, it does not seem like you are doing your work. Unless of course; a training ground has magically been transported into this room, In which case, Why the FUCK was I not informed about this?"

"Mr Whitelock- I was just-.."  
No butts, they will come after this meeting. Follow me to my quarters after we talk to Peeta about the new contestants of the fucking games." He bellows. Oh shit! I forgot, every year now two 12-17 year olds get put into the fucking games, they have to fuck for the entertainment for the horny capitol- It's a wonder how I managed to get so many sponsors. But anyway- After I won the fucking games- I was introduced to Mr. Whitelock. I hear he was Cryogenically frozen to live 100 years after the great war of panem. Of course, he still maintained his handsome features that everyone in the capitol loved.

"Mrs Everdeen, are you ready yet?"

I look up, the meeting has finally finished. Thank god, If I were there for another few seconds I would have died of boredom. I reach the elevator where Mr. Whitlock rushes up to the elevator. He greets me with a friendly hello.

Soon after he starts to unzip his flies, his cock is massive! I slowly paly with his balls while he calls out my name "Katniss, Ohhh Katniss! I want you to milk my man-Titties!"

I of course obey this command and instantly start to take of his shirt, sucking on his rock hard nipples. At one point, I bite, and his nipple falls off. However this does not stop him as he still has another. I suddenly decide to lay him on the floor and sit on his nipple. Then he says the most interesting thing I have ever heard…

"Shit on it"

"W-What? Mr Whitelock, are you sure?"

"If I were not sure, would I allow you to bite off my nipple?"

I obey his command and shit on his nipple. I have Diarrhea so it is slightly liquidfied. It slowly drips around his stomach and onto the floor. Soon after, I end up pissing in his mouth. He likes it a lot.

I turn around to realize we are not alone in the elevator..

Use live layout and alignment guides

Click the image below and drag it around the page. With images that have text wrapping, the text moves around the picture so you get a live preview of the new layout. Try to line the image up with the top of this paragraph to see how the alignment guides can help you position it on the page. Click the Layout Options button next to the image to change how it interacts with the text. Learn more at

Collaborate in Simple Markup View

The new Simple Markup revision view presents a clean, uncomplicated view of your document, but you still see markers where changes and comments have been made. Click on the vertical bar on the left side of the text to see changeslike this one. Or click the comment icon on the right to check out comments about this text.

Learn more at

Insert Online Pictures and Video

Add and play online videos inside your Word documents. Add your pictures from online photo services without having to save them first to your computer. Click **Insert** **Online Video** to add a video to this document.

Enjoy the Read

Use the new Read Mode for a beautiful, distraction-free reading experience. Click **View** **Read Mode** to check it out. While you're there, try double clicking on a picture to get a closer view. Click outside the image to return to reading.

Edit PDF content in Word

Open PDFs and edit the content in Word. Edit paragraphs, lists, and tables just like familiar Word documents. Take the content and make it look great.

Download this helpful PDF from the Office site to try in Word or pick a PDF file on your computer. In Word, click **File** **Open** and navigate to the PDF. Click **Open** to edit the content or read it more comfortably using the new Read Mode.

Ready to get started?

We hope you enjoy working in Word 2013!

Sincerely,

The Word Team

Learn More

Keep going. There are lots more new features and ways to work in Office. Check out our Getting started with Word 2013 page online to dive right in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An uninvited guest….

I turn around to see Doge, He quickly pulls down his trousers exposing his long cock. He mutters to me "Very hard, Many shag" I quickly have his dick shoved inside of my pussy. It hurts so badly that I want to scream, but then I realise someone; Mr Whitelock is getting up. He bellows "I need a piss" and with that pisses all over my face, soon after doge is smacking my arse; "Oh Doge, Doge yess!" I exclaim, I am nearing the point of orgasm when suddenly….

"Very cum, many pregnant, wow"

Doge has came inside me! Now I'm going to have fucking inbred dog children, shit! I can feel them coming out of my pussy now! Mr Whitelock has dropped back down onto the ground and is now waiting for the babies o pop out, due to all of the cum doge has put in, the babies pop out, they go flying and Mr Whitelock decides to eat them, swallowing them hole. Well, atl east that covers that..

"Mrs Everdeen, why the FUCK do your babies taste like chicken?" asks Mr Whitelock

"Because they are, and why does your piss taste like vodka?" I retort back to him.

"Because it is the piss that ran against my chest" Replies mr Whitelock.

Very well then, I then pick up a stick and shove it into his japs eye, I then stomp on his penis and all of the organs are crumpled and start to flow out of the foreskin and onto the floor, he then takes a long steaming dump and sets it on fire, He tells me to eat his shit, So I do, but then he shoves what is left of his penis into my arse. It burns, but then I realise that he is like, 200 years old. So I let him continue, I mean, he must only have a few years left either way. He then picks up a table lamp and shoved the light bulb into my vagina, Burning it off revealing the tentacle that I had inside of me. It bursts out of me and into Doge's mouth, ass, and eye socket. I pulls it out and then goes all the way into his brain, He orgasms and soon enough so do I, Fucking people with tentacles is good. But then I unleash my 4th final form, My body grows so that now I am crawling around like a inverted crab. I pick up mr Whitelock around the belly. He is now under my control and the penis that I grew is now inserted into his anus. It starts to bleed and doge dies. His final words were

"Very die, many sad"

Now that I have killed doge, I was free to do whatever I wanted, So I make my way to Hogwarts tower, The magic that I absorb on the way transform me into a spider with purple tentacles spewing out of it. I knock through the castle walls and into the Gryphindoor common room. I see Harry and Ron, So I knock them out and piss on their dead bodies. They like it and suddenly start sucking eachother off. But this is not who I came to see… I came to see Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

Leviosaaauurr….

I turn around, smashing through the walls of the castle. Hermione is in the bathroom. I quickly force one tentacle into her mouth, her robe falls off and it turns out she has a penis, She starts to shag my inverted crab anus. She then crawls inside of it meeting doge and the other that I ate on the way. I quickly take her out of my arse and onto my back, she rides me well. I say to her

"We need to find magic bong of Snoop Dogg, Hermione!"

"Why?" she replies.

"Because it holds the secret of Mr Whitelocks handsomeness" I snap back

She nods and we make our way to the mythic land of Japan. As soon as we get there a ninja approaches us, he says

"OH HERRO PREASE, YOU NO CUM IN KUNTRY, YOU DIE NOW"

I quickly grab a tentacle and shove it in his arse, then throw him onto a set of spiked dildos, but then, with his final breath he murmurs….

"PIKACHU, I CHOOSE YEW!"

Suddenly, a yellow rat appears. It climbs into my japs eey and makes me hard. Due to the radiation it has triggered mine and the rats 3rd final form. This would be a battle that would go down in history. Of two monsters that would fight each other-… Unless.

I suddenly start jacking off. Luckily I only last about 30 seconds, otherwise when I shoot it otherwise it could mean death for me, Hormonie and Mr Whitecock. The monster falls down onto the ground where I shout at it;

"WHERE IS THE MAGICAL BONG?!"

"I'll never tell you!" The rat replies,

I shove a sword into his anus, slowly pushing it further in, he starts to talk.

"Last time I heard, Kim-Jong un had it!"

I then give the monster a Dutch oven and it dies. I suppose one is to now deduce where Kim-Jong Un is. I don't understand, why the Korean leader would want the magic bong… He is not a gangster, unless he is planning to sell it to someone…

But who would be brave enough to buy the bong from a rutheless dictator, only the realest gangster would want it, but one with enough money and power, who could it have been. I fly back over to my house in America. I drop Mr Whitelock and Hormonie at the sex dungeon and begin to walk home, that is when I realise who it was….


End file.
